Recuerdos
by Hermione Cruise
Summary: Mi primer one shoot.Entrá y léelo: PD:Va para Vampire Helena,y para cuantos la lean


Recuerdos

Estaba solamente pensando un poco, pero cada idea y recuerdo que se le venía a la mente desencadenaba más recuerdos, más ideas, y así sin pensarlo, se encontró de pronto con escenas de su niñez, junto a su hermano Albus:

-Mamá, vamos cuéntame el cuento de Gruñona la Cabra Mugrienta-suplicaba él

-No mamá, ya pues, cuéntanos el cuento de Los Tres Hermanos-le pedía Albus.

-Niños, ya basta, si no se callan,no les contaré nada-los amenazaba Kendra.

-Pero mamá…-respondían ambos.

Era increíble que aún se acordara de esas viejas discusiones, sus pequeñas peleas por unos simples cuentos…Antes lo recordaba con desagrado… y ahora lo hacía con nostalgia…Antes no habría aceptado ningún recuerdo de su niñez… porque eso habría significado recordar a su madre, su hermana y a su hermano…Pero ahora recordaba todo con cariño…

Aberfoth normalmente hacía eso cada mañana desde la muerte de su hermano, pero esa mañana en especial lo recordaba todo con más claridad que nunca; sus recuerdos continuaron avanzando hasta los juegos que hacían Albus y él:

-¡He movido la roca medio metro más que tú!-festejaba Albus

-¡Ahora te pasaré!-respondía él

-¡No te creo!

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!-gritaba él

La roca a la que apuntaba se movía un metro más alla.

-¡JA! ¡Lo logré!

Si…después de todo habían pasado buenos momentos como hermanos…los recuerdos seguían…cómo junto a su padre alimentaba a las cabras, junto a su hermana…pero no todos eran felices…recordó el arresto de su padre…la casi locura de Ariana…y…la muerte de su madre…

-¡Déjame en paz, de una vez!-gritaba Ariana

-Ariana, ya bas…

-¡No me interesa!

Pero él no escuchaba los gritos, estaba en el campo exterior alimentando a las cabras. Los agudos gritos de Ariana no se oían hasta ahí.

Pero lo que sí escuchó fue la explosión que ó hacia la casa, se topó con Albus en el umbral, ambos fueron a ver qué había pasado…encontraron a Ariana desmayada, y a Kendra muy pálida, intentando reanimar a Ariana.

Albus y él se dieron cuenta imediatamente de que algo iba había tenidouna de susu rabietas, pero Kendra nunca se había puesto tan mal.

Su madre les explicó lo que había pasado. Dijo que se sentía muy mal y que tal vez algo más sucediera.

La respuesta llegó dos horas más tarde…Kendra había fallecido. Albus y él sabían que su muerte era por la rabieta de Ariana, aunque ninguno la culpó…Ariana lloraba solo en un rincón del cuarto.

-Malos ratos…muy malos-pensó Aberfoth

Pero con todo Albus, Ariana y él habían superado muchas cosas, y lo habían hecho bien, al menos hasta que llegó Grindelwald.

Grindelwald había sido en verdad un gran obstáculo en su vida, especialmente tras convencer de esa manera a Albus, para que buscara esas extrañas reliquias.

Su mente aterrizó en la pelea que tuvo con su hermano y Grindelwald.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-le gritaba él a Albus.

-Aberfoth,…tu no entiendes, esta es una gran opor…

-¡Ella está mal!¡No puedes llevartala así como si nada!-lo interrumpía él.

-¡Deja en paz a tu hermano, muchachito!-Grindelwald se metía en la conversación.

-¡Tú no te metas!- le espetaba él

-Aberfoth…

-¡Bien! ¡Tú lárgate de acá, es mucho mejor que yo cuide a Ariana!

-¡Debes continuar tus estudios!

-¡No me importa!

-¡Eres sólo un muchachito tonto y entrometido!¡Sólo interrumpes el brillante camino de tu hermano!-le gritaba Grindelwald.

Pero los tres habían perdido la paciencia en el mismo momento.

Sacaron sus varitas, pero Grindelwald era más rápido que nadie.

-¡CRUCIO!

De pronto, Aberfoth , se encontró con un dolor tan fuerte que lo úni en que pensaba era en morir.

Recordó las súplicas de su hermano, y también la voz de su hermana, tratando de parar el duelo…Recordó que el dolor menguaba…una explosión…y Ariana tendida en el suelo…muerta.

Los recuerdos continuaban…el funeral de Ariana…

Recordó que había mirado con odio a su hermano…

-Fue tu culpa-le murmuró en el oído.

Albus sólo lo miró.

Guiado de su naturaleza, no dudó en darle el golpe más fuerte que pudo dar en toda su vida. Le había roto la nariz a Albus.

Los recuerdos se mezclaron…llegaban a su fin…

…

Aberfoth estaba sentado en un banco de Cabeza de Puerco,se levantó,era el primer día después del fin de la guerra.

Abrió su local, seguramente ese día muchas personas entrarían


End file.
